Hallelujah
by EllyB
Summary: My love was loud rock music, when you feel the sound throughout your body. When you feel like your heart beat is perfectly timed with the bass and drums. This is my ecstay. But rock is a dying breed of music, ever since they came... The vampires, R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

_Amabamma here! Hello! I am currently looking for a person to look over my work before I publish it to look for spelling errors, ideas, etc. So if you wan this fabulous position that will bring you fame in my story and fortune in the imaginary cookies I will give you! If you're interested message me please!_

_Now let the story begin!_

My love was loud rock music, when you feel the sound throughout your body. When you feel like your heart beat is perfectly timed with the bass and drums. This is my ecstasy.  
>But it was becoming harder to to find the rock that feeds the soul. My father had taught me guitar when I was little, and I had even started a band of my own. But rock was dying out. Vampires preferred quiet ballroom music to the loud beat of modern music. Venues were closing down left and right and band members were disappearing. But then everyone was disappearing.<br>First it started with the girls, vampires preferred their blood fresh and young girls could easily be trained to be blood mistresses.

After they took his girlfriend Erika my brother then began to cut my hair short and instructed me to lie in a dumpster every few hours to cover my scent. I also started to wear his clothes to hide my curves.  
>With the girls gone the families of those taken began trying to rebel against the vampire population. But after the girls disappeared our government officials were replaced by vampires or humans sympathetic to their cause. Our family would gather around the TV watch in horror as the news listed off the sections of our nation under control of the Nosferatu political party. It was only a matter of time before they came for us.<br>But with the demand for blood mistresses high and so many torn families across the nation, we were slowly dying off as a race.  
>That's when the breeders came into the picture. They began to breed people. Baby factories, that's what they are.<br>Our family has survived though, small and pitiful like a lame dog, but we are still here. My poor mother died when they first invaded, but from cancer; human doctors were near impossible to find and we no longer had enough money to pay for treatment. I still blame them for her death. My farther lost his left leg to a vampire during the attempted human revolt. As my fathers missing limb testifies, the revolt failed and the Vampires continued on their world domination. My brother, Michel, is now The one source of income in our family, besides the money from me playing guitar on the streets. I don't know how he gets the money, but it's not much and I don't want to know. My guitar was the only real possession of any value in our house besides my mothers broken locket, it somehow broke so now it can't open at all. I keep the locket wrapped in cloth and stuffed under a floorboard in the attic.  
>Our house was a small two bedroom one bath that sat right next to the local bar. Dad would spend most of his days a there drinking with money from his panhandling.<br>Life was hell.  
>I clung to my music, I played my guitar constantly. I didn't dare sing For fear I might reveal my gender, but my guitar became my voice and I sung like an angel. The streets I played on changed day by day depending on which streets certain policeman were patrolling and which shop owners wouldn't shoo me away if I played in front of their store.<br>Usually it was the people I knew that walked the streets, like the tailor who gave me a dollar everyday, or the grocer when he had any spare change, weren't generous; they gave out of pity. But it was not uncommon to see a vampire walk down our street. Usually they were the police men patrolling part of the town. Most of them didn't have a real problem with me, in fact some of them gave me large tips which fed me for the day, but to them seemed like nothing.  
>Then there was Sargent Les, he had a huge problem with my music. If he caught me playing on a street corner he would hit me with his club and take me down to the station to be picked up by my brother.<br>I avoided him at all cost, I knew the days he worked and the hours and streets he patrolled just to avoid running into him. He gave me three black eyes and several bruises from the times I've ran into him.  
>His club hurt but it would take more than a polished stick to keep me from my music.<br>I was playing boulevard of broken dreams by Green day in front of the tailors, he's the only store owner who willingly lets me play outside his store. He always tells me that he likes the music and it helps him to forget. Today Sargent Les was patrolling the main street so I was stuck in front of the tailors. Like most Of the streets in the town nowadays there was no one, except for a occasional banker or policeman. But no one seemed generous today, I continued playing though.  
>After a while the sun began to set, unwilling to be found outside after dark I looked down at my guitar case to see what I earned for the day. The tailors one dollar bill looked pitiful in the black velvet of the case.<br>I let out a sigh and stopped playing, I didn't see the point. I looked up and down the street; empty.  
>"time to go home." I muttered to myself as I bent over to pocket the dollar bill.<br>"No!" a voice commanded from above.  
>I looked up to see a man with a black trench coat appear on the once empty street.<br>"Excuse me?" I said in my lower guy voice.  
>"Play!" the man commanded.<br>I gulped, scared at this stranger and his tone, but I played. I began playing yellow by Coldplay, humming with the tune. I focused solely on the guitar hoping that the man would leave a tip and go. He was a vampire. In my mind I repeatedly focused on the phrase go away, leave a tip and go away now! But as I finished the song I looked up and he was still there. He had the pale skin and gold eyes of a vampire.  
>"That was acceptable." he said stiffly "thank you."<br>I nodded as a response to his words, but he didn't go away.  
>"Can you play hallelujah?" he asked.<br>I was surprised, usually I didn't get requests and this man asked for one of my fathers favorite songs. I learned it by the age of 8, I memorized every verse and the chords by heart. My father would have me play that to him every night when he got home from the bar, and he would sit in his rocking chair singing hallelujah in his rough voice.  
>I turned to my instrument and began to play the well familiar chords. And as I began the first verse I heard the man humming the tune. Though I was shocked at this I continued playing and when I reached the chorus I hummed along with him. It was a good hum, it was deep and rich, like a hum should be and he hummed the tune perfectly like he knew it as well as I did. I played the five verses I knew and was humming the whole song with him. When I finished I looked back up with a smile on my face. But he was gone, the street was empty and quiet again.<br>I unhooked the guitar strap from myself and I bent over to lay it back down in it's case. I paused to examine the wad of money that now occupied my guitar case. My grin grew wide and I thanked the man in my mind for his kindness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam,  
>I hate my name. It's too risky to call me by my real name so I'm Sam. That's what everyone knows me as. That's what my brother yells as I walk into the house.<p>

"Sam!" and "where were you!" plus somthing about being late and worried sick. I was tunned out though, I was still thinking about trench coat guy.

"Sam!" there's that stupid name again. Sam, Sam, it dosent even sound like me, Sam was the brainiac in my school, when there still was school.

"Allueria!"

I hissed, I hadent been called that in almost 2 years.

"What?" I answered darkly, bitterness appenrent from my voice.

"why are you late!" it's my brother speaking, my father is passed out laying on the couch.

"I was busy!" I hissed

"Doing what? Making money I hope!"

I sighed and threw the roll of money I earned onto our worn kitchen table.

"$51" I said lamely as Michel picked up the roll.

"51 bucks is alot for street preformances," he counted the money "How many 'police officers' tipped you this time?"

"None," I yawned "only a vampire in a trench coat."

Michel stoped counting, he spoke in a dark voice.

"He gave you $50 for a song?"

I imedietly perked up to defend him, "It was a touching song! Aparently it ment alot to him!"

He turned on me.

"You Bitch!" he screamed at me. "How much did you give him for 50? A few kisses and a peak up your shirt! You dirty whore!"

Shock and anger rippled through me, I had me pride that a regular prostitute and we were not that destpriate for money.

"What the hell? How could I be a Whore? If I even hint that I'm a girl I'm off to the next baby factory!" I screamed at him "Is that what you want! Me gone and you having no one who depends on you!"

Michel's face turned a bright shade of red as he seemed to explode at the comment.

"Get out and take your dirty money too!"

"I will!" I stomped of to my room to pack.

I grabed my jacket and mothers broken locket from the floorboards. I swept my eyes around the shabby room I've lived in for the past year and a half. The only furniture was a old cot with a frayed quilt draped over it. My only other outfit was a pair of blue jeans and baggy t-shirt. I stuffed those in a shopping bag and stormed out of the room. I grabed the $51 from the kitchen table and my guitar.

"Goodbye!" I yelled as I slammed the door.  
>I walked out into the chilled fridged air. I brushed away the tears that filled my eyes. I'd be back, this happend before. I'll be back tomarrow night and it will be like it never happened.<p>

I went back to the the tailors store front. I just sat there staring infront of me the streetlights had turned on at this point.

I woke up the next morning blinking in the blazing sunlight. I rolled my neck a few times trying to get the kinks out. After I proceeded to complete my morning stretch I still had a sore neck from sleeping agianst a wall. I examined my belongings to make sure no one had stolen anything during the night. I was pleased to find all my belongings, $51 in my inside jacket pocket, a grocery bag with jeans and a t-shirt and my mothers locket around my neck and agianst my chest. And of course my guitar in it's case, I opened it to check the instrument for damage. I had slept leaning agianst it to keep people from attempting to steal it.

After rolling my neck a few times I headed out to the grocers for breakfast. I had missed dinner thanks to Michel so I was starving.

It was a short distance from the tailor to the grocery store, you turn a block to the right and walk right by the construction site that was just finished a few days ago. No one quite knew what the building was going to be yet but we were hoping for a hospital or medical buildng. I walked by it staring at the white flowers that were planted there. But soon they became obscured by the next building as I walked on.

The grocery store was small so the grocer waved when he saw me from the other side of the store. It was almost like a gas station only they also sold produce and canned food.

"Buying?" he asked I just shruged my shoulders as an answer.

I grabed a bag of trail mix and walked over to the counter.

"Anything new?" I ask in a deep tone.

"Not really." the grocery calculates the price "that will be 1.50."

As I had over the money he begins again.

"Except, I have seen an increase in vampires walking around. There's more of them here now. Have you've noticed?"

My thoughts flicker back to the man last night "kinda."

"well," he leans over and tells me in a hushed voice "I've seen them coming round here more and I think it has to do with that new facility they've built round the corner!"

He leans back and says in a louder voice I just don't think that it's going to be a medical care building. Nah too fancy for that!"

I just stare as he hands me my trail mix and recite.

"have a nice day!" he smiles.

*******  
>as far as pedestrians today there were more clients.<p>

I sat there playing guitar again in the same spot and earning tips. Sargent Les was still patrolling the mainstreet today. There was a few townspeople out walking and one vampire. Only this vampire wasn't a police officer. I watched carefully as he passed remembering what the grocer said. But it seemed that he (the vampire) wasn't paying any attention or he refused to notice me. I didn't care much, he wasn't the trenchcoat guy anyway. But by the end of the day I had earned $15.

I sat there for a minute finishing the last of the trail mix, I made it last through the day, and simply watching the sun sink below the building tops.

When I finished the trail mix I stuffed the empty bag into the grocery bag with my spare clothes. I leaned back against the wall with my guitar still in my lap.

"Will you play for me again?"

I looked up and saw trenchcoat guy standing there watching me.

I nodded and asked "Hallelujah?"

The man nodded and said "Yes, please."

I played the old tune just like the night before. But this time we started humming both at the begining of the first verse. I watched him though instead of focusing soely on the guitar. He was actually pretty handsome. He had dark spanish curls and his skin had an odd tone to it like it was tan before his tranformation but now it had a brownish tint. I decided that he was okay for a vampire, he at least apprecieated music.

But when the I began to play the third verse he began to sing.

"mabey there's a god above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot sombody who outdrew ya

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not sombody who's seen the light

It's cold and it's a broken hallelujah-"

He continued to sing, he had a plesent voice and he seemed so passionate when he sang I wanted to sing with him badly. But I wouldn't risk revealing my secret just for one song. But I hummed with him for the rest of the song. He sang and I hummed. This lasted for two more verses, and even though it was a long song I felt that it was far too short. I watched him carefuly as I ended trying to make sure he did not leave.

I was smiling as I watched him compose himself. He didn't meet my eyes but he threw a wad of cash into my open guitar case.

"For your pains."

I smiled and answered smartly "I take no pain in preforming but rather pleasure!"

He gave a shocked smile back to me.

"twelfth night?"

I grinned "Or what you will."

He laughed and gave a mock bow "Then that is for thy pleasure "

"Thank you sir!"

He walked down the street a while before stopping and turning around.

"What is your name?" he asks as he walks back over to where I am sitting.

"Samuel, but Sam is what I go by." I just smile like a fool. "Yours?"

"Christian, but Chris for short!"

"Well see you around Sam!" he wave goodbye as he walks away.

"bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is Amabamma, but I'm Ambam for short. This is my first fanfiction! (Yeah!) i more wrote this because i loved the idea of silver in the moonlight and i wanted to write my own version of the story. I just hope Mandydoll doesn't get mad at me!**

**i really liked the idea of naming movie stars that you characters look like so you might see me naming off a few of those, as soon as i find some movie stars. please review if you like the story! and if you don't like it... review anyway! i like constructive criticism! :)**

**Back to the story!**

I walk back home now holding a total of about $112 in my pocket and a head full of Christian. In my book he was one cool vampire.

I walk by the strange building again on my walk home. Thinking of what the grocer told me I now inspected it very carfully. It definetly stood out among the other buildings around here. It had clean white walls and a flat industry roof. But those I had all noticed before and the discoveries were not really now there's a wooded sign that's covered by a thick canvas to protect it from the elements. Curiosity got the better of me so when the sidewalk passed right next to buildings covered sign I pulled it up for a peak.

_Breeders incorporation & orphanage._

I couldn't belive my eyes, the breeders here, the baby factories looking for girls like me.

I drop the fabric and stare back at the factory, my new home if I wasn't careful. I would never be free again.

I ran the rest of the way home trying to escape from the towering building.

When I finally reach our shoddy second class home I could still see the top of the factory above the several different stores that seperated our home from it. I pushed open the door and turn on the lights I find Michel laying on the couch, he appeared to be asleep. I'm too tired to care as I make my way to my bedroom where I fall onto my bed and blissfully sleep.

* * *

><p>a loud scream woke me up the next morning, I nearly jumped a foot out of my bed when I first heard the cry.<p>

"What the He-"

I had started to curse but the scream began agian cutting me off.

"Dammit," my brother curses from outside my door. "I thought she was already dead."

I hear another muffled voice outside speaking to my brother. I couldn't make out his words because the girl I think began to thrash about.

"Stuff her in Sams room!"

I immedietly back up behind the door trying to hide from the men outside.

The door hit me with a bang and It hurt. I bit my tounge to keep from screaming. I watch as a young girl enters my veiw from behind the doorway. She is thrown roughly to the opposite wall. I hear her muffled cries from behind the duct tape somone had plastered on her. She is bound by her hands and she is also blindfolded so she cannot she me. I thank my lucky stars for her not revealing my hiding place.

But the doors still held open and squishes me into the wall. I'm holding my breath afraid that I might make my presence aware if it take a breath in.

"Hey Michel! I didn't know you played guitar!"

I freeze, I look over from behind the doorway, sure enough my guitar case is proped up agiansr the wall behind my bed.

"What the hell?" my brother walks in and turns to see me hiding behind the doorway.

"You Bitch!" he screams at me.

I try to duck under he arm as he reaches to grab me and through the door of my bedroom. But the door of my bedroom was blocked by a blonde vampire. I stared up at his face as he watched me, no emotion writtin on it. I began to back up fearing his wrath, and Michel took this opportunity to grab me from behind and cover my mouth. I thrashed agianst him as he pulled me out of my room. But I couldn't break free from his strong grip.

As he lead me out of my room I not only saw the blonde vampire but about 4 other men (all human) standing around our family room and kitchen. I screamed agianst his hand loudly.

He took me into our kitchen and tied me to one of the chairs. His vampire friend walked out from my room and came to stand infront of me.

"Is this Sam?" he asked in a satin voice

"Yeah this is Sam!" Michel anounced and then muttered "Bitch!"

The blonde man seemed to notice this and I began to scream agianst the duct tape that covered my mouth.

Another man who was standing in the corner of the open living area commented "he screams like a girl!"

The rest of the company began to chuckle.

Michel blushed and I lowered the pitch of my screaming.

"Michel," the blonde vampire seemed to purr, "Sam is a girl, isn't she."

With that a hush filled the room with all eyes on me. I stoped screaming, I glared at the blonde vampire now. He returned my gaze with a overconfident smirk.

"Yes," Michel said weakly.

I couldn't see his face but I knew by his tone he felt ashamed. I was too busy glaring with hatred into the vampires eyes. This only seemed to amuse him though, he bent down untill he was at my level and he reached out to grab my chin. I turned my head and started to scream again. I hopped backwards in my chair but the vampires hand clutched my chin and turned my face so I was facing him. His hand was tight and held my mouth shut.

"She's a lovley creature." he gave me a scary grin.

I thrashed about trying to break free from his iron grip, I threw every part of my body agianst the ropes holding me still.  
>The blonde vampire just smiled at me and held a white hankercheif up to my face. I tried to hold my breath as he pressed it agianst my nose, but It was only a few seconds before my lungs began to scream at me for air. I held on trying to hold my breath, past my known limits. I stared at the vampire with hatred as my vision became obscure by black dots.<p>

* * *

><p>Strange dreams, full of color and emotion. Mainly pain but also peace and joy.<p>

I felt like I weighed as much as air and I was floating inside my house. I was there inside the kitchen watching my brother talking to someone.

The words and actions were slurred but their intent was clearly understood by me, everything made sense to me. I felt so light headed that I seemed to be floating over everything.

"Shes my sister!"

"Im paying you two grand for her!"

"she's my sister!"

"think of what you can buy for that money!"

It didn't seem like much but then nowadays everything was cheaper and less expensive. I didn't really care what they were saying. I just knew one of them had an unfortunate sister who was being sold to vampires. I felt giddy.

"think of it! You might turn your life around with that money!"

I knew that's what he was thinking, that two grand was a lot for this mans odd sister. Who was this girl anyway? I just let out a oddly rushed sigh at my confusion.

"You think I would just give away my only sister to a random vampire?"

"I will go to the police about this!"

Everything turned black when he killed the mood with his blackmailing threat. I became mad at him and even stuck my tounge at him.

"Give me 3 grand then and nothing more."

I couldn't belive a man would just sell his own flesh and blood just like that. I felt pity for the mans poor sister.

"I'll come for her-

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning foggy and disoriented. I looked around examining my suroundings. I was back at home, in my room, on my bed, looking at my guitar case.<p>

The molded brown leather was faded in someplaces from years of use and the stitching was comming apart in places.

I smiled at it, it was old but I wouldn't have asked for any other case to hold my baby. I slowly lifted myself from to old cot and found that my body ached all over. I began to massage my sore muscles trying to recal what I did to make them so sore. Suddenly the memories from last night flooded into me and I began to scream. I screamed loud enough to wake the entire household. I heard heavy footsteps and a loud thud as my father slammed open the door.

"What the devil is going on!" he yelled I stopped screaming as he entered the room, I instead got up and bristleing with anger asked "Where is Michel?"

"He left about a half hour ago! Why!"

"Where did he go?"

"With some of his friends I don't know!" he throws his hands up, "Why are you screaming your head off?"

I ignore him and just stared ahead at him.

"He left?" I ask in almost disbelif "Yeah, said somthing 'bout a big paycheck coming in." my father shrugs "Are you alright? He ain't done nothin to you has he?"

"no father." I lied, "I am perfectly fine."

When my father left I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my guitar. The $112 was gone from my jacket pocket but that was the least of my worries now. I walked out of my room and found my father back asleep on his own cot in the second bedroom. I smile as I walk past his door, he always valued his sleep.

I walked out of my house and back to my street corner infront of the tailors again. I sit back down on the sidewalk and play like any other day before. I poured my soul out today trying to earn as much money as I could from passer byes. But there were dark clouds above and everyone was staying inside expecting a storm. The only people outside were the ones who were rushing back home. I sighed and looked back up at the sky, the clouds now threatened to send a downpour any minute now. It was just around the dinner time when I heard heavy timed footsteps coming towards me. I froze and listen carlfully as the man walked closer and closer to me.

Sargent Les was coming for me.

I hurridly shove my guitar in my empty case and begin to latch it together. I rush as I race to beat the timed steps of Sargent Les.

Right, left, right, left, right, left With guitar in the case I begin to heave myself up ready to run. But I'm too slow for a vampire like Les.

"What are you doing here!" he barked "don't you know that loitering is not allowed here?"

"sorry sir." I mumble He then spys my guitar and his face turns beet red.

"What are you doing with that bloody instrument?" he yells even louder "This is a repeated offence! The punishment is doubled!"

I gazed horrofied at the man, "D-Doubled?" I choke out.

He sneered at me as if I were the beetle he was about to squish for crawling over his shoe.

"Yes, doubled!" he barked, and he began to raise his wooden bat ready to bring it down upon soft flesh. The first blow was to my abdomen. I doubled over in pain, and threw up the small amount of food I had in my stomach. It hurt, the pain hurt.  
>Then I felt another blow to my back, this one harder. I was now on my side holding myself in the fetal position clutching my stomach. I moaned and began to cry as he resorted to kicking me with a well practiced foot. It hurt all over now. There was pain, I only felt pain, only pain now. My senses dulled as I began to feel unconciousness fall over me. All I wanted was money to try and leave this place. That's all, just to leave. I hate vampires.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up again tired and disoriented, and if my body was sore last morning it hurt like hell today. I glanced around my room looking for my guitar. But this wasn't my room. I push myself up from the bed I've been laying on. Its a bed. Not a ratty cot but a queen sized bed with white satin sheets and pillows. The wall are blue, there's white curtains for the windows, there's plush carpet on the ground. I look down at myself and stare at the pink nightgown I'm dressed in.<p>

I scream.

**sorry this one was so long but it was either have two short chapters or a long chapter! plus i wanted it to end on a cliffhanger! makes me want to write the next chapter more! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams, lovely dreams.  
>But my dreams are nightmares.<br>Dreams of cold rooms, of dark rooms. Of fridged air and tattered old  
>blankets. There was a moon, but it showed a cold light, and as thin as<br>watered milk. Or as thin as the tattered blanket that covered my body.  
>I shivered, more pain. My body was covered with the bruises and cuts<br>from the last few days.  
>It hurt to move. It hurt to breath.<br>Breath in, pain. Breath out, pain. Breath in agian.  
>Why was there pain, what did I do to deserve this pain? What horrible<br>thing in life did I do? What horrendous event did I cause? What was  
>the reason for this pain?<br>I was past the point of tears. But tracks of salt lined my face.  
>Lines of shadows painted the floor and walls. The lines were bars,<br>bars to a cell. It was cold. I shivered again.  
>I tried to shift into a position that would shield me better from the<br>breeze blowing in from the open window. I let out a gasp of pain as I  
>slid my hip closer to the wall.<br>"Quiet!" a loud voice barked from outside my cell.  
>I bit my tounge instinctivley.<br>A door opens, and a new set of footsteps sounds across the room. I  
>stare at the cinderblock walls listening.<br>"Hello Les!" cheary, bright, kind  
>"Hello," Muttered and almost lost<br>"Good day?"  
>Scilence.<br>"Well who's this?"  
>The footsteps were right outside my cell.<br>"deliquint, social outcast, whatever you want to call him."  
>The footsteps walked away and circled around the room.<br>"You play guitar now?"  
>"No," Les sounds anoyed "Its the delinquets."<br>Scilence.  
>"What happened to you Les?"<br>More scilence.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Your not the same! What happened to the young man I knew? The one who  
>was excited about helping people!"<br>A pause  
>"Why are you here?" Les<br>"Why is He here?"  
>"answer my question!"<br>"not till I know the wrong doings of this boy you've imprisoned!"  
>Les let's out a long sigh, I imagin he's rubbing his his face in his<br>hands.  
>"If you've come here to critizise me you can leave."<br>Scilence  
>"Leslie-"<br>"Dont call me that!"  
>I hear footsteps walking back around the room.<br>"As your father-"  
>"You are not my father!" breath in "You never were the loving father<br>that you should have been! The dogs on the street have better fathers  
>than you!"<br>"Is this about me not letting you 'fight for justice' "  
>"No," Les grumbles<br>"Just because I didn't approve of your first job choice dosent-"  
>"You don't get it!"<br>Scilence, the loud outburst seemed to kill all other sounds in the room.  
>"We could have been rich!" Les "You wouldnt have to get by on that<br>struggling church of yours!"  
>Church? I only went to church once or twice in my life, but I've never<br>heard of a church in these times. Were vampires religous? My brain was  
>sluggish and I felt exsauhstead.<br>"better to 'strugle' doing the right thing than to prosper doing the  
>wrong thing." Father<br>"Will you just go now!" Les  
>Scilence<br>"Please, Leslie." pause "I know that I haven't been the best father,  
>and that I have done much wrong in my life, but I think that there is<br>something bigger out there! Bigger than you or me or any of our  
>problems! And that this thing loves us and wants to be a part of<br>everyones life. My life, and yours-"  
>"Shut up!" Loud<br>There's another pause,  
>"Its late," Softer<br>I shiver again as a cool breeze blows in through the window. It was  
>cold, i was freazing.<br>"Is this young man staying overnight here?" Father  
>"Yeah," Les<br>"How much is the bail?"  
>"You can't seriously think of letting him out of here!"<br>"Why not! What did he do?"  
>"He was a public nuesence! He-"<br>I never heard the rest, I think I blacked out.

I woke up feeling that my head was going to crack open from even the  
>smallest noise. I could hear birds outside, I hate birds.<br>There loud high pitch songs were like a hammer to my forhead.  
>Looking around I found that I was still in the same room.<br>Wait... Same room? There was a thick fog covering my mind. Had I been  
>here before? It was very familar and I had a strong sense of Deja vu.<br>I looked down at myself and saw a pink night gown. I began to scream.  
>Somone found out! What happened? Am I a blood misstress now? How the<br>Hell did they find out?  
>A large hand clamped down over my mouth cutting off my scream. I<br>freaked out and began to tug on the strong hand.  
>"Clam down child!" A stern voice sounded in my ear. "Im not going to<br>eat you!"  
>Vampire.<br>I thrash harder, and this time a women uses both of her arms to  
>restrain me.<br>"Be quiet!" she huffs, out of breath.  
>I continue to thrash, and when she removed her hand from my mouth I<br>screamed loudly again.  
>But she had removed her hand to strike me. I only relized that when it<br>was too late.  
>I feel the heat of the sting when she hit.<br>The thrashing stoped and I stared at the women, one hand instictively  
>rubbing my right cheek.<br>"Thank you dear lord she's quiet at last!" the old women exclaimed,  
>looking up twoards the ceiling. I followed her gaze wondering if I'd<br>actually see a picture of God. The women didn't seem to notice.  
>"Now can you tell me your name dearie?"<br>I just looked back at her with wide eyes.  
>"Common," she sighed "I don't bite!"<br>I tensed up ready to scream again when the women clamped her hand over  
>my mouth again.<br>"Not what I ment."  
>I calmed down and laid back down. I still watched her closley, who was<br>she?where was I?  
>"Are you a..." I paused rethinking my question, was it offensive to<br>ask if a person was a vampire?  
>The women seemed to know what I was thinking. She smiled and laughed<br>"No no! I'm much too old to be vampire! Dear me that would be a laugh!"  
>She sat back in a chair pulled right up next to the bed. I wondered if<br>she stayed there all watching me while I was asleep.  
>"How long have I been out?" I ask.<br>"Lemmie see," she started to count on her fingers. "Master Christian  
>came home at 12 and he said you'd been out for about half an hour. Uhm<br>I'd say about 18 hours."  
>Christian? Why did that name sound famillar?<br>"We managed to get you up to your room and to give you a bath." the  
>old womens eyes crinkled when she laughed, "You could imagine my<br>suprise when we undressed you!"  
>She patted my hand, much like a loving grandmother. I moved my hand<br>away.  
>She didn't seem to notice this either. Instead she folded her hands in<br>her lap and closed her eyes as she leaned back.  
>A long silence filled the room.<br>I felt extreamly insecure, I didn't want to talk to her anymore  
>because she knew, but I wanted to talk to her to figure out what<br>happend. I still didn't know exactly where I was.  
>"Where am I?"<br>The old women smiled and without opening her eyes responded.  
>"Lord Christian Heartkey's manor," she cracked open her eyes and<br>added. "Dont worry, he's a nice, older gentleman who takes in  
>abandoned blood misstresses."<br>I'm a blood mistress? Had I been a vampires midnight snack while I was  
>unconscious? Had I been raped? Am I marked now? Who's my owner? What<br>the hell happend?  
>I stared up at the women.<br>"I am not a blood mistress."  
>The old womens face changed to show pity, and concern.<br>"Whatever he may have told you is a lie," she said softly "he might  
>have told you that you were special, The only one, but that's a lie."<br>Who told me I was special? What is this women talking about? This  
>nonsense was beginning to bring back my headache.<br>"I'm sorry," I shook my head, "I don't know what your talking about!"  
>"Honey it's okay!" the women moved closer and began to pat my hand<br>again. "Its hard to cope with the loss but there will be others out  
>there who will treat you better than that man ever did!"<br>My headache worsened.  
>"Who?" I ask<br>"Lord Drago of Greater Manchester!" she exclaimed "Your old master!"  
>"Master?" everythings hazey, where am I?<br>"Yes!" she exclaimed "he left you to the streets of some godforsaken  
>small town!"<br>That sounded bad, I frowned, living on the streets. My eyes grew tired  
>and I wanted so badly to fall asleep.<br>But part of my was crying out, who was I? Who is lord drago? Was he my  
>master? Part of me felt like it was wrong but I wanted so much to<br>belive the women.  
>"you need your sleep honey, you were badly hurt." I could hear the<br>concern in her voice.  
>"Yeah- sleep." I yawed quietly. Everything would seem clear when I<br>woke up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Pink

**I'm back! Sorry about the major delay! I have been writing! A lot, here and there, some what, kinda okay not really but I'm still doing SOME writing! Reviews are appreciated, actually reviewers get candy corn, cause there freaking AWSOME! **

**thanks to Heartbreaker27, yoyoimkristiee, tamika and JL97 for the reviews! Working on the 6th chapter as we speak!**

I rolled over on my bed, attempting to catch the last bits of sleep before I would have to wake up. I smiled when I thought about the dream I had that night.

It was a good dream, with me in a real home, with my father and brother and a big fluffy white cat. In a large house on a hill, with a gorgeous view of the landscape spread out bellow our porch. But the best was sleeping in an actual room with a bed triple the size of my small ratty cot, and sleeping next to my husband. Everyone showed their love for one another, dad stopped drinking and my brother laughed at my jokes and fondly punched me in the arm. I felt serenity and peace in my family for the first time in years. But even though they were part of my family I was building a new one with the man who held me against his chest. His warm arm around my waist, and a small bulge in my stomach.  
>I smiled feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. I lazily open one eye to check on the time. But all I could see was the blue of the wallpaper that lined my room. I shut my eyes and curled up feeling even better. I was warm, in a luxurious heated room wrapped up in a soft pink nightgown.<br>A soft pink nightgown.  
>A pink nightgown.<br>A soft pink.  
>Pink.<br>I bolt upright screaming, my mind is only filled with shock. How did this happen? I'm suppose to be playing music in the streets for food! I'm supposed to be struggling to keep our house from the bank, and trying to glue our family back together!  
>I hop off of my bed and throw open the first door I see. It leads into a long narrow hallway. Letting out random shrieks of terror I bolt down the hallway my feet almost flying off the lush carpet. Down past the endless rows of white uniform doors, down towards the doorway that must be there, down the hall to the doorway that leads to freedom. The heavy oak door that is left slightly ajar spilling out rays of sunlight.<br>I run faster, my feet pounding, right left right left until it all becomes a blur, until the only thing I'm conscious of is me running through the oak door of freedom, running right into-  
>WHACK!<p>

Spots have taken over my vision; I struggle trying to hold consciousness, trying to remain alert of everything around me. I breathe slowly trying to calm my frenzied body, trying to overcome the blackness threatening to envelope my vision.  
>I'm succeeding.<br>It's a long time before I'm aware of my surroundings.  
>I'm on the floor, lying on the plush carpet I was flying over before.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>The voice is far away and barley a whisper, I stare up at the vaulted ceilings wondering how high they reached. I marveled at their stature, examining each graceful archway that helped support the huge expansion of ceiling. Marveling at the complexity of the pattern that each bow and curve seemed to create.<br>In the middle of my daydreaming a huge shape blocks my vision, the round form of something big; it blocks my entire view of the ceiling.  
>"Hello?"<br>I blink a few times before I realize what I'm staring at the dark mass was a head that seemed to lean over me so our faces were staring at each other.  
>"Can you hear me?"<br>I push my eyebrows together as I squint up into the strange face.  
>"Hello?" a familiar voice asks.<br>The angular face of a young man stared down at me with the concerned eyes of a prophet. I openly stared at his face which was by far the most handsome I've ever seen, the brownish tint of his skin matched handsomely with his dark hair and eyes. The face was so familiar, but its name was beyond my grasp.  
>"Are you okay?" he sounded concerned.<br>"I think so." I mumbled, not focusing on my speech, but why he was so familiar.  
>"Can you stand up?" his voice is soft as if he's afraid he might hurt me if he spoke to loud.<br>I didn't know, could I?  
>I moved my head in what I thought was a nod, and proceeded to pull myself up.<br>The man's arm, which was on my shoulder now shifted to my back to try and help me up. I relied more on him than I should of, but he didn't seem to strain from my extra weight. His arms never stopped or rested as he gingerly picked me up and set me on my two shaking feet. My focus shifted away from his face and to focusing on the tedious task of standing up.  
>I lifted a hand up to my head trying to ease my pounding head.<br>"Thank you- sir..." I swayed dangerously to the right.  
>The man caught me and held me up for a minute.<br>"Perhaps you should sit down."  
>"yeah-" I agree weakly "I should..."<br>the man half carried me to a pink winged armchair that sat in the corner of the spacious room.  
>After I sat down I finally began to look around. I was in a round study that was lined with long thick drapes that guarded the room from the sunlight let in by the windows. A giant mahogany desk sat in the center like a solemn unmovable structure. The tall ceiling was adorned with a crystal chandelier that hung above the desk as if to make the dark wood even more imposing.<br>"Are you hurt?"  
>I turn to see the man move to kneel in front of chair so he could look at me directly.<br>"What happened?"  
>I watched as the tanned skin of the man's forehead was pushed together by his eyebrows.<br>"You came running out of nowhere and I panicked," he coughed into his fist, "You ran into me and then fell backwards and hit your head."  
>I rested my head against the wing of the velvet seat.<br>"How long was I out?"  
>He gave a quizzical look, "A minute or so I guess, you seemed to be running away from something."<br>"What was I running from?" I ask closing my eyes, focusing on relieving my headache.  
>"I was hoping you could tell me."<br>I tilted my head so I could look at him.  
>"Who are you?"<br>He slowly stood up, gracefully and with great deliberation. He stood tall over me, and then bowed at the waist.  
>"I am Sir Michael Castillo of Liverpool." he took my hand and kissed the back of it.<br>I smile slightly at the curtsey; he didn't need to be so formal, especially since I just crashed into him.  
>"Pleased to meet you Mr. Castillo!" pulling my own hand back to rest on my lap.<br>"Call me Michael," He smiled "I actually prefer that people know and call me by my first name rather than my last."  
>I stared quizzically at him.<br>"Why is that?" I asked.  
>"For long complicated reasons that I don't care to explain." he waved a hand dismissing the topic and instead choosing to pursue a new one, "My big question is who you are?"<br>I smile.  
>"Im - I'm..."<br>I begin to panic, what was my name?  
>"I'm-"<br>I shuffle through my memories looking for a name. I finally land on one that sounds right.  
>"I'm Allueria, I think."<br>"You think?" Michael stared deep into my eyes looking for something. "Why are you so unsure?"  
>"I-" his close proximity made me a bit uneasy. "I don't really know what's been going on these last few days. I think I-"<br>I fell silent, wondering what did happen to me.  
>"Do you remember your room number?" he asked, using the back of his hand he reached up and gently caressed my ruddy cheeks. The shock of the gesture did not shock me as badly as his touch did.<br>His hands were like ice, they were a chilling temperature that made me shrink away from the contact.  
>If he was hurt, he didn't show it. Instead he turned and walked quickly to the door.<br>"Madame Rosilealia!" he called out into the corridor that I almost flew down, placing his hands on the door frame and resting his body on his arms.  
>That was the first time I noticed his body, or what he was wearing even, but the plain black suit he wore fit him perfectly and didn't hold my attention for long. His body was lean and tall, he could have been 6 foot but I wasn't sure. He had a light tan that looked more like a muted cocoa color. Like hot cocoa. Like warming, sweet, delicious-<br>"Madame Rosilealia!"  
>This time a voice replied "I'm coming, I'm coming!"<br>A string of words tumbled out of her mouth as she hurried over to the door.  
>"My my you young men these days always rushing from place to place and demanding that we older folks who can't hobble as fast as we use to, to come running at your call and help you with your problem! Well young man I am too old for this and I want to be able to take my time getting to wherever I want to go!"<br>Michel just smiled and laughed at her statement, "Yes Madame Rose, time always seems to take its toll on us!"  
>Madame Rosilealia hobbled into the room muttering "Some more than others,"<br>Madame Rose was the most interesting person yet, she walked slightly bent forward like she had trouble with her back. The crisp white uniform she wore consisted of a white cotton dress, a white shawl and was embroidered with little red crosses on the shawl and at two ends of her long sleeves. Around her neck she wore a necklace of red glass beads. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that was the color of dusted dough and she used a black cane with an ornate handle to walk. She looked like she was once very beautiful but succumbed to old age and wrinkles.  
>She swiftly glanced around the room till he eyes fell upon me.<br>"What are you doing up wandering the castle?" she scowled at me giving me a stern look "you should know better than to run around this castle alone! What would have happed if you got into trouble? Then what?"  
>My face flushed and I stared at my bare feet realizing I was still in that ridiculous pink night gown. I flushed a deeper red.<br>"Thank you Michel for finding her," she clucked her tongue, "she's been very difficult lately!" she looked directly at my bowed head. I wished I could disappear.  
>"Is she the screamer?" Michel asked with a smile, he cocked his head to the side with a cocky air.<br>"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, surprising me, "She wakes up every morning screaming Bloody Mary but forgets why!"  
>I look up to see Michel's eyes on me and merry expression his face, like he was enjoying a big joke. I look back down at my feet, embarrassed at my tepidness.<br>"Well," I could hear the smile in his voice, "I will leave her to your care! Good day!"  
>A pair of footsteps walked out of the room at a measured pace.<br>"He's such a sweet boy." Rose muttered.  
>I finally looked up at the older women; she stood in front of my chair with her arms crossed with a stern look on her face.<br>"You are one of our more troublesome patients!"

**Duh Duh Duh DUUHH! **

**people who find grammar mistakes are awesome! just so you know!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for thelong wait, been pretty busy lately. But have I ever mentioned how much I love reviews? :) Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review! If I reach 20 reviews I will imedietly put up the next chapter... otherwise you will just have to wait as I take my own sweet time edititing this next chapter :) Mwahahahaha! _

_So thats right! Review soon my pretties! :)_

* * *

><p>I sat cross legged on my bed, madam rose told me to sit and wait for her to bring me something to eat. She obviously didn't trust me to stay in my room, she had locked the door behind her. I could see the looks she gave me behind my back, I could almost hear her thoughts 'she probably can't understand what I say' or 'that's what happens to all of them'<p>

Them, the mistresses.

Was I a blood mistress? The details were hazy but the memories I could remember were full of fear. Fear that they would find my secret. Fear that I would lose my family.

And lord Drago, the vampire who owned me. That was his name right? That's what the old women told me, isn't it?

My head hurt from the constant questions that had no answers. I would have to ask Rosalie about what she knew about my past.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind I reviewed the room I was locked in, again. The spacious room was clearly meant to hold a couple with comfort.

There was a small writing desk to the right that held a odd collection of pens and ink cartridges on it's surface. The polished wood had a painted gold trim that was done by a clumsy hand.

The rest of the room was barren, the blue wallpaper went unbroken around the room until it reached the closet door that stood solemly in front of the foot of my bed.

Then next to it, another door, one I could only assume to be a bathroom.

The next wall (the on to my left) held The door on wall's blue face wrapping the stark white wood within a sea of baby blue paper. It was The door, the one that lead to the outside world but was currently locked.

Two windows stood on either side of my large bed each one covered by flowery white curtains.

The room seemed nice enough but the observation didn't settle the butterflies I had. I needed to do something, and sitting around didn't help.

I got up and paced.

Left foot right, left right. The mundane entertainment was far from satisfying. The constant thud of feet landing in the soft carpet did nothing to help the uneasy butterflies that sat in the pit of my stomach. Soon my strides were measured and equal in time and length.

I walked over to the clumsy writing desk, with measured steps to keep the imaginary beat, and stared at it. I didn't sit down, but I stood perfectly still as I looked down at it's top. On top of the clumsy gold lining was a news paper whose headlines were "Victims of a Blood Raid Tell There Side of the Story!"

Underneath the headline was two women wrapped in a blanket with a blonde man trying to move the rows of cameras and journalists out of the women's way.

Interested I picked up the paper and sat back down on the bed to read it.

"On October first of 2010 New York was attacked by the Patriots, a resistance group of humans. The event we will all remember as the blood raid, that claimed claiming the lives of over 95 of our blood donors, many of which we will never see again. This was not the first of the many blood raids we have experienced, nor will it be the last. But the reason we remember the blood raid of October 1 is because of it's sucesss. None of the resistance was killed though they managed to kill three of our silver members and walk away with 72 blood donors.

2 of the surviving blood donors at The New York Facility have finally decided to tell their side of the story. Penny Alkins described the experience and "A horrible nightmare that wouldn't end."

Penny was in her room when the raid began, she claimed that she was writing in her journal when two large men barged into the room. She was then held at gunpoint and raped by both of the men then dragged out of her room towards the armored car. "I just wanted it to end but when they finally dragged me out of my room there was so much blood everywhere!" shaken by the memories she proceeded to tell us about how she was saved by the charitable donor Lord Drago of Manchester who killed the two patriots who attacked her.

But she was not the only one who spoke out, another young women, Janice Leeks, the 23 year old women was eating in the garden when she heard the first shots of gunfire. "Pots shattered around me and dirt went flying all around and I thought that I was going to die! It was like all of hell broke loose!" she ducked under a garden bench until see saw Lord Drago leading a group of donors towards the exits to safety.

This week on the Friday, we will remember the 72 blood donors who were captured, the 23 killed and 15 injured at the festivale Ingeri. (The list of the dead blood donors can be on the back of page thirteen.) The valiant vampires who lost their lives were Susan Williams of Greater Manchester, Tony Butichelli of Liverpool and Donald Green also of Liverpool. Their memorial service will be held in-"

The knock on my door interrupted my reading.

Without waiting for a reply Madame Rosilielia burst into the room followed by a young blonde headed girl carrying a large tray full of food. With her cane in hand Madame Rose hobbled with surprising speed towards the desk chair on the other side of the room and sat down looking relived.

"Where," The young girl asked "do you want the tray?"

The girl addressed the now resting Madame Rose who slumped deep into her chair. The old women raised her hand lazily and said "anywhere will be fine dear, thank you."

The young girl placed the tray on the foot of the bed and quickly left, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible behind her.

"Shes such a good girl!" Madame Rose commented in a reminiscent tone, her eyes still closed.

I mumbled my agreement.

"She came here when she was only 5! the poor little dear. Her mother left her here in the hospital after having her 6th child. Figures, she took the swaddling but left the useful child! But both children would have been better in our care. Her mother was Lucy Luxly. The performer who left her ..."

I let the Madame ramble on about her problems with sluts and other skimpily clad women. I focused my attention on eating every morsel of food that was on my tray. The main dish was a simple dish, chicken breast with tomatoes and mash potatoes on the side. But I relished every bite! The chicken melted into your mouth and the potatoes were incredibly thick and creamy.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. My stomach growled at it's impatience for food.

As I ate my mind kept on returning to the news article. The information was a lot to take in at once. But then the article also mentioned a lord Drago, my lord Drago, saving the lives of many blood donors.

Slowly chewing a chunk of the garlic chicken I tried to recall that night, the first time I woke up. The old women, what did she say to me again?

'He left you on the streets!' 'whatever he told you-'

"- Are you alright Sarah?"

My head snapped up as I heard the named called, I looked around the room for someone else wondering who Sarah was.

"Sarah?" I asked confused since we were the only two people in the room.

"Oh Yes!" Rose clapped her hands as she exclaimed "We only just identified you last night! Yes you are Sarah Nicole Walkins, you grew up just north of London in 'Miss Hilly's homes for girls' after your parents were killed for trying to smuggle you out of the country. You were taken into the care of lord Drago of Greater Manchester which is actually how we identified you! His mark on your neck!

"But your no longer a Jane Doe aren't you happy?"

"I guess..." I answered slowly mulling over the idea in my mind, I did that allot lately, thinking over things very slowly, was that normal? Did I do this a lot before?

"Do I have any siblings?" I asked "Or anyone who knew me?"

Madame Rose sighed heavily,

"No, you had a sister, Amealia, but. She died when she was 5, other than that the only others who we could contact are Lord Drago and his staff."

I watched her carefully as she mentioned lord Drago, her body flinching slightly as she uttered the name.

"But your not going to contact him, are you?"

"No," she gave me a small smile, "We specialize in caring for and helping abandoned blood mistresses either find new donors or help them re-enter society, you never have to see that man again!"

I looked back down at the article again, trying to picture the Lord Drago from the news article as my "Master".

A quiet knock sounded and the door opened again, this time Letting in a tall man. It was the tan man from the study this morning. What was his name again?

He stood at the doorway waiting for Madame Rose to finish her speech about women who sell themselves to others.

Mitchel or was it Christian? Christian sounded familiar.

By the time Rosilielie was done with her thorough ranting his cheeks were darker than their usual light brown.

He politely coughed into his fist.

The madam's eyes flew wide open as she exclaimed "Oh my! Lord Castillo!" she quickly got up and curtsied before launching into a long list of apologies.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come- I should have- I was completely unaware-"

"Its fine Rose!" he interrupted her, now stepping into the small room towards her, "In fact I should congratulate you! You would have made a sailor blush if there were any present!"

When he reached the old women he offered her the chair that she had discarded, and she gratefully sank back down into the seat.

"Your too sweet, my dear," she looked up and smiled at him.

"But," the Madame smiled, "you didn't just come here to compliment my cursing did you?"

"No, I'm afraid not." he smiled back at her, "No matter how fabulous your cursing may be I actually came in here to talk to your lovely patient, if that was alright with her!"

He looked over to spot on the bed seconds before Madame Rosilelias gaze fell upon me.

"Uhmm.." holding the fork in my mouth I stared back at the two of them then proceeded to shrug my shoulders in agreement.

"Its fine with me," The Madame said, slowly getting up from her slouched position in her chair. "I need to go and check up on another patient anyway."

She slowly hobbled out of the room closing the solid white door behind her.

I stared at the small mound of the mash potatoes that were left, suddenly not as hungry as I was a few seconds ago.

"So do you know more about your past now?"

I set my fork down on the tray and spoke very slowly,

"No, it's still confusing but I was afraid, I was scared and afraid of them finding out my secret."

He blinked

"your secret?"

"yes, and it was something big, something important..." I shuffled through my memories looking for a explanation but found none.

The mans face remained impassive as he started at my confusion. His face an impressive mask of steel. It was a while before he spoke again.

"I went ahead to the front office and took a look at your file." he then got up and walked to the door. He opened it and snaked a arm around the door frame to grab something from the hallway. He returned to his seat holding a guitar case. He handed me the hard leather case.

"Open it." he commanded.

His change of tone shocked me but I laid the case next to me on the bed and proceeded to open it. After I undid the last clasp I slowly lifted the lid up, and there, swaddled in a sea of velvet sat a old guitar. The instrument itself was rather unimpressive, besides the dozens of small nicks and scratches indicating the years of it's use. But its familiar beauty struck me to the core. I hesitated before I stroked the face of the guitar, the cold wood smooth beneath the pads of my fingers.

"Do you remember this?" Micheal asked rather harshly, "It was found in your possession the night you came here."

I nodded, the memory was faint but a fond one, listening to my father play around the house and my mother singing along. Yes I remembered this guitar. That second dent to the right of the pick guard was from me. Only 5 years old I tried to carry daddy's guitar to him, so he could teach me to play. And I sobbed and sobbed when I dropped it in the hallway. The dent was from it hitting the bench that sat in said hallway.

"Yes, I remember this guitar,"

I picked it up out of the case carefully and gently set it in my lap. Then I strummed the metal strings to produce a loud and out of tune chord that grated the ears.

I just smiled and went to work on tuning each of the strings.

Micheal sat silently watching me with careful eyes as I matched each string to it's correct pitch. I knew each strings pitch by heart and the task didn't take too long.

Before I knew it I was already playing songs that were so familiar but new almost. I had no recollection of what I was playing besides the fact that I must have repeated this action multiple times before. I didn't know what I was playing, but my fingers recalled where each one of them was suppose to hold down a each string. Muscle memory.

Micheal just stared, watching closely, as I played through different tunes. I held the last chord out long and smiled to myself, feeling with a strange sensation of nostalgia filling me to the brim with emotion. I turned to look up a Micheal, yes, for that was his name, and grinned from ear to ear.

Micheal's cold stare startled me, my smile quickly faded.

"This is not your guitar," his voice was harsh, "I knew the man that owned THIS guitar, and he was not you."

I gazed with horror as he stood up and pulled the guitar away from me.

"No!" I cried out, I wrapped my arms around the guitars wooden body trying to hold it to me. This was something I remembered, part of my memory!

"Let go" Micheal growled, firmly holding the instrument by it's neck, "This is not yours!"

Tears began to form in my eyes; he wasn't going to take this memory away from me! The tray of food left forgotten on the bed clattered to the floor only adding to my desperation.

"Then who's was it?" I screamed, clutching the guitar tighter to me.

Micheal's grip slackened as he twisted to meet my eyes, using his free hand to hold my chin in place.

"This belonged to a man named Samuel Heartkey, he used this guitar as a way to make a living, different from you a posh blood mistress!" he growled, softly but full of power.

Samuel, Sam, SAM!

"SAM!" I screamed, eyes wide with unknown realization, "Sam, that's, Wait! That's my name! I'm Sam! I am-"

I gasped, my chin still locked in Micheal's grip.

"Christian?"

And with that I blacked out.

* * *

><p>This is when you press the review button! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness permeated the air around me, I could hardly make out certain shapes around the small room that I was in. I at least thought it was a room; I could feel the speckled surface of the wall. I began to run my hand along its surface, feeling around for a light switch that I prayed to god was there. I reached out in the blackness, the oppressiveness of the dark became apparent and for a split second I felt terror grip at me. The fear clung to my body with ice cold finger. The moment then passed soon enough. But after attempting to calm myself, the chill was still present.  
>I finally found the switch, and promptly turned it on.<br>The room was dimly lit by a bare 20 watt bulb hanging from the ceiling, revealing a room that was so intimately familiar to me: beige walls that I had grown up with all my life, dark scratched wood floors that I had run over my entire childhood.  
>In the middle of the room sat the well worn kitchen table, marked up and scratched over every inch of it's surface. After countless dinners, game boards and craft projects, the table looked more of a odd light brown color rather than the original white. But<p>

sitting at a chair, looking as worn as the table, was my brother, Mathew.  
>"Sam," he muttered through the hands; his body was hunched over onto the table and his face in his hands. His clothes were much more ragged and worn than when I last saw him as was his body.<br>"Sam," he repeated, there were empty bottles of liquor close to him on the table. Empty shot glasses littered the table and floor.  
>"Sam," he whispered for a third time. "I'm so sorry Sam."<br>He wiped his hands down off his face and stared forward with a dead eyed expression and a haggard face, making him look older than his 25 years.  
>"The Dragon... your his now," he spoke calmly toying with a empty bottle, "He marked you."<br>Tilting his head back, he brought the bottle to his lips to taste the last few drops of liquid left along the inside edges. His face grimaced at the lack of alcohol and he brought the bottle back down and began to pick at the label again.  
>"I work for him," he spoke offhandedly, "He's hired some of us humans to help infiltrate rebel bases and destroy them from the inside."<br>Turning his head to look off at a corner he stopped picking at the label of the glass. A hardened mask enveloped his face.  
>"You don't make a lot of friends in my line of work."<br>Slightly tearing the bottle label now he continued, "I've let him kill hundreds, men, women... Children. "  
>A sob caught in his throat, small almost unnoticeable.<br>"And I let him," he held his face in his hands again, sitting as still as a statue.  
>"Drago... he wants you," Matthew spoke "I never should have sold you, but the money was so good, and I figured you'd be safe!"<br>After a moments pause Mathew began to straighten himself back up and picked the bottle back up. Finally succeeding at pulling of the label for the bottle he continued.  
>"Hes a hunter who thrills in the chase,"<br>As if he could see me, he looked straight into my eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry."

I woke up, splitting headache, hazy vision. Looking around in a blue room, white sheets, white nightgown. Nightgown.  
>Deja vu, running, I've done this before, running down this hallway. There's the door again, the door to freedom! Faster and faster, hair flowing, feet pounding down the empty hallway. I could almost touch the door, it was deep brown, like chocolate. Fingers outreached, ready to catch the prize.<br>I slammed against the chocolate door, grabbing at the brass knob.  
>"Turn! Turn!" I screamed, twisting at the knob. Panicked I pounded against the door as I twisted the knob.<br>"Let me out!"  
>I twisted the knob but it wouldn't budge, I pounded harder, now screaming at the top of my lungs and tears beginning in my eyes.<br>The door stood firm, and unopened.  
>I fell to the floor in defeat, leaning against the solid door, tracing the wood grains with my fingers.<br>"I've got to get out of here," I quietly sobbed, "I don't belong here!"  
>I could remember everything, I was Alluria, I was in a hospital, Mathew had sold me, I ran away.<br>"I have to leave!" I screamed at the impassive door.  
>"Sarah?"<br>I snapped my head around to see that man coming towards me, that two faced man. Micheal, Christian, the vampire.  
>"That's not my name!" I glared, ready to attack. "I not Sam either! I'm Alluria! I'm sick of the lies, I'm sick of my brother, I'm sick of my life, I'm sick of Vampires!"<br>I screamed more pounding against the door, if only they hadn't come. My mother, my family. My sobbing increased.  
>"Why?" Two faced whispered.<br>I looked back over to him, he was crouched down a few feet away from me.  
>"When you came it destroyed everything!" I growled, "My mother dead, my father," I took in shuddering breath. "Mathew..."<br>I cried against the door, emotion overwhelming me, I felt so lost and hurt and broken.  
>"I'm sorry," he said softly.<br>I turned to look at him again. His eyes down cast, and a sorrow spread plain across his face.  
>"I am sorry," he spoke again, "I am sorry that my kind has done this."<br>Anger began to ripple through me as I heard his words, how dare this man apologize when he should die in a pit with the rest of his kind.  
>"You can't take my problems back." I snapped, giving him a death glare.<br>"But I can offer hope" he gave a small smile, and in a fluid graceful movement he picked me up and wrapped me in his arms.  
>The shock and anger almost overwhelmed me as I fought against his embrace. Kicking with my legs, as my arms were held to my chest by his body, I twisted and jerked, trying to free myself from his grip. My struggles, though as passionate as they were, were futile against his strength.<br>I let my body go limp in his arms, waiting for him to loosen his grip on me.  
>"you know," he said "this is only the beginning."<br>I instinctively froze at his words, tensing my body at his words. I felt dizzy.  
>"This world of yours," he continued "This world that knows pain and anger and grief. This world over run with human emotion!"<br>_'I see your flag on the marble arch'_  
>"If you could only see the world that we are creating!"<br>_'love is not a victory march'_  
>"Our world with only peace and happiness, no more pain."<br>_'It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah!"_  
>"Wouldn't that be grand!"<p>

**Mwahahaha! Teaser chapter! thank you for all of the lovely reviews! **

**I realized as I was writing this that I named Alluria's brother Micheal... yeah not really smart. So now His name it Mathew. I really want to name Drago Draco, but would that be too close to Draco Malfoy? **

**Merowar: DING! Thank you for noticing the dystopian undertones I attempted and I definitely brought out this teaser chapter. :) Plus Vampire cannot really live in their own society, it would be too fragile of a government, don't you think?**

**I will now give out my Great Grandmothers oatmeal chocolate chip cookies to any reviewers! :) **


End file.
